Pico's Definense Really hostile or not?
by khssConker T
Summary: What was really going on with Pico? Did he truly cause the accident 4 years ago (in GX time)? This gives a nice story with opinionedbacked-upmade up history. Warning, cursing and future violence!
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Pico is driving in his Wild Goose with explosives attatched on it. He expects that right after this F-Zero, he'll get the prize money and then deliver his explosives. Pico is so satisfied he doesn't even care, he knows he'll even get a good amount of money even if he makes 4th place. Why does he have the explosives with him right now? Simple, the last Grand-Prix location is very close to where he needs to deliver the explosives, but to whom is unknown.  
  
However, the sooner he finishes the race, the more prize money he'll get and he'll deliver the package quicker. Pico ranks into 2nd place in the Lava Ring, 3rd place in Mute City, 4th place in Big Blue, and 1st place in the last race. Pico stops at the last location, ready to go, and simply bored for a while. Pico, wondering if maybe the one he needs to deliver the explosives to is in the crowd, looks around. He spots one person in an odd outfit, basically in all black, with a mask that has horns. Pico looks more, spots a creature with their brain in some casing. Pico decides to not focus on the weird crowd.  
  
The rest of the pilots finally arrive, then the announcer begins the count- down.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!!!" yells the announcer.  
  
Every racer zooms past the starting line, and the number of laps required happens to be 5.  
  
Pico takes the lead for around 3 laps, but somehow, he can't steer his formula-zero machine anymore. Pico keeps trying to turn the wheel, but with no effect, and soon, Pico continually bangs into walls! Quickly, the Wild Goose crashes into the Red Gazelle, and the explosives set off! Pico quickly ejects his Wild Goose! Quickly, Pico faints! The course is entirely destroyed and nothing but choas is around! Millions injured!  
  
Miraculously, however, Dr.Stewart, who had no injuries at all, quickly contacted the police and fire stations. Dr. Stewart helps all the awaken people out of the area and helps collecting all the fainted racers. Within 10 hours, the entire course is abandoned and everyone was saved.  
  
Weeks Later:  
  
Pico wakes up and realizes he's in a hospital. Quickly, Dr.Stewart comes in.  
  
"You know Pico.. Whatever you were doing was pretty insane.. I know your history of being part of an army, opening up a shop, and becoming a hitman.. But this is completely un-like you judging from your record in my laptop." Dr. Stewart replies.  
  
"It was impossible for me to control.. The machine wouldn't re-act to my steering.." Pico replies.  
  
"Yes, and your wreckless driving nearly killed Mr.Gazelle.. I had to give him a robotic body thanks to all that damage. Why did you bring explossives to the race? The army you retired from is in no way an enemy group." Dr.Stewart replies.  
  
"Look.. I had a delivery to make! It was in the exact city as that track was in.." Pico tells Dr.Stewart..  
  
"Anyway, is seemed that you had little damage.. You know that shell on your back? We had to adjust it a little do to the damage.. The fluids basically.. But that's about it, but basically it kept you asleep for a couple of weeks, perhaps it was a bit strong, but your body has adapted now.." Dr.Stewart  
  
"That's it? Big deal! I'm getting my ass out of here." Pico replies  
  
"Yeah, you fully recovered, and I guess its okay for you to check out.. But there is some news, alot of people hate you now. ALOT! Are you sure you can handle that?" Dr.Stewart asks.  
  
"You dumbass! I don't need any support! I can handle hatred of millions! Hell if I care!" Pico replies..  
  
"Well, it won't really matter now, there won't be another Grand Prix for quite a while, a long time from now. Oh yeah, you're a bit stronger to, remember that discussion of your shell? Anyhow, I suggest you get a hobby to keep away from the masses, anyway gotta go, plenty of more patients to take care of!" Dr.Stewart replies, then leaves.  
  
Pico quickly gets out of bed and puts on his old clothing, then leaves the room and decides to look around the hospital.  
  
Pico walks into a room and spots Samurai Goroh! Laughing at cartoons at the TV with his son, Daigoroh, who is age 6 by the way.  
  
"And next time son, I'm gonna get Captain Falcon!" Samurai Goroh says, then gets out his Katana and slices the air.  
  
Pico leaves the room un-noticed and heads towards Mr.Gazelle's room.  
  
"Huh.. Its you! You drove the Wild Goose didn't you!" Mr. Gazelle tells Pico.  
  
"Yeah, what's your point! I drove it and there is nothing that can be done about it!" Pico replies.  
  
"I'd like to thank you! For I feel like a much better person than ever before! I feel so great! I never felt great.. I feel so Mighty! In fact, I'm gonna call myself Mighty Gazelle!" Mighty Gazelle tells Pico..  
  
"Okay.. That's good for you.." Pico says leaving.  
  
Later Pico spots Captain Falcon's room and walks in.  
  
Captain Falcon is seem lying in bed, with kids asking for autographs.  
  
"Captain Falcon, I want to be like you when I grow up!" a child says.  
  
"Trust me.. You shouldn't.. You kids have no idea what I've gone through!" Captain Falcon tells them.  
  
Pico, sick of kids, decides to back away from the door un-noticed, and then a nurse quickly enters the room.  
  
"Okay kids, time to leave! NOW!" says the nurse.  
  
The kids leave quickly.  
  
"Now its time for another blood test!" the nurse tells Captain Falcon.  
  
"Another one!" Captain Falcon replies.  
  
Pico quickly looks back inside Captain Falcon's room.  
  
The nurse sticks in a needle, and there happens to be a timer near her.  
  
"This will only take 2 minutes 33.586 seconds." the nurse says.  
  
The blood starts entering the needle (needle is self-workable, nice hospitable eh) and Captain Falcon keeps groaning.  
  
"That's very deep! I never had shot like this in my life!" Captain Falcon says.  
  
Quickly, the nurse shuts the door, and Pico can't hear a thing, then Pico decides to look around the hospital more. Sees Silver Nelson in a wheel chair in perfect health, and a couple of new faces in the building. Pico decides to leave the hospital, but upon exiting, he sees the same nurse from earlier, and she is handing the needle to the man in a black, with bull horns.  
  
"Excellent, this is just what I needed!" the man says, then gives the nurse money and leaves..  
  
Pico begins to think..  
  
"I saw that guy earlier. What the hell was he doing here? Why did he get a sample of Captain Falcon's blood? Who is this guy? Could he have.. No.." Pico thinks.  
  
Pico gets in his Wild Goose and drives to his shop (one near the military base).  
  
Once getting there, he checks how much money he has and if he can use it.  
  
After checking his money, he realizes he has enough money to make a great hangar, to train and increase his skills, and perhaps always be away from civilization.  
  
A Month Later:  
  
Pico finally establishes/makes his own hangar, with training grounds, weapon storage, medical supplies, and image training. He also has a new Wild Goose, a nice replacement, with the same looks as the old one, except stronger in attacking. His looks up information (via internet) on this guy in the black suit, and finds out this person's name is Black Shadow, emperor of evil. Also revealed was Black Shadow could use deadly magic. After Pico researched enough, he believed Black Shadow was responsible for the accident a month and 2 weeks ago. Pico believed he was framed, thanks to Black Shadow. From then on, Pico would train to increase his physical abilities in stealth and combat, with all his available weapons, and day to day, he would return to his shop to make more money.  
  
3 years later (or really 2 years, 10 months, and 2 weeks later):  
  
Pico is seen at his shop, and suddenly Captain Falcon enters..  
  
"Well what do you know, Captain Falcon.." Pico says.  
  
"Do you have to have any ammunition for---" Captain Falcon quickly pulls out his pistol.  
  
"Oh.. Yeah, what kind, sedatives, lethal, rubber, or explosive?" Pico asks.  
  
"Sedative, lethal, and rubber." Captain Falcon tells Pico.  
  
"Hm.. Okay, let me check.. Not very informative.." Pico tells Captain Falcon.  
  
"A three sets of each.." Captain Falcon replies..  
  
"Yeah.. Hmm.. Be about 2.5 space credits.." Pico replies.  
  
"Yeah.. Hang on a sec.." Captain Falcon tells Pico, then gets out 2.5 space credits.  
  
Pico grabs the credits and gives Captain Falcon the ammunition.  
  
"Now, how about telling me about your life so far.. Been kind of bored lately.." Pico says to Captain Falcon.  
  
"Well, basically been bringing in bounties in my spare time.. Oh yeah, F- Zero Grand Prix is going to start this mouth if you care Pico.. Although the F-Zero committee might hate you a bit, what's wrong with trying.." Captain Falcon tells Pico.  
  
"That's all I needed to know.. Now get out unless you're gonna buy something again!" Pico tells Captain Falcon, who leaves.  
  
Quickly, Samurai Goroh enters..  
  
"Do you happen to have any lovely Katanas?" Goroh asks in a hyper rage.  
  
"What size?" Pico asks.  
  
"Child size please." Goroh responds.  
  
"Yeah.. Nice present for your kid, that'll be 3 credits!" Pico responds.  
  
Goroh hands over the credits, and Pico gives the Katana to Goroh, then leaves.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Samurai Goroh sneaks behind Captain Falcon, ready to slice him in the back.  
  
"Forgetting your own sword!" Captain Falcon replies, while seeing Goroh trying to use a child size katana.  
  
Goroh quickly cuts Captain Falcon's belt.  
  
"Just seeing if this is good quality!" Samurai Goroh tells Captain Falcon.  
  
Captain Falcon's pants fall down and Samurai Goroh laughs, however, Captain Falcon quickly shoots Goroh with his pistol (with sedative bullets).  
  
A couple days later:  
  
The F-Zero Grand Prix is set up, then Pico quickly enters the first cup with his Wild Goose. Lots of people in the crowd keep booing at Pico, and digital protestor signs are shown saying "Pico should be disqualified!" Pico yet avoids them, just ready to race. However, unlike the previous F- Zero races, there happened to be 30 entrees this time. A bunch of people he never saw before, such as Zoda, Mr.Ead, Super Arrow, Mrs. Arrow, and BLOOD FALCON?  
  
"This Blood Falcon creature is way to suspicious!" Pico thought to himself.  
  
Then later, looking around, he just say a machine named "Black Bull", and walking toward it was Black Shadow.  
  
"What the hell is that guy doing in this race? This new system is way too.. new.. 3 years ago we had less than 10 racers.. Oh what's the point of thinking about it, times change." Pico kept thinking.  
  
The race starts, and Pico struggles to get in the top six, eventually Pico makes it in forth place, with Black Shadow and Blood Falcon ahead of him. Eventually after the Grand Prix ends (F-Zero X), turns out Pico was still beaten by Black Shadow and Blood Falcon, but Captain Falcon turned out to be the champion.  
  
After the Grand Prix (F-Zero X):  
  
Pico returns to his base and continually trains in physical combat. He gets a couple of calls during the time to kill certain people, and eventually does his job as a hitman. Pico becomes more aggressive each job he gets. But he still doesn't forget Black Shadow.. Soon, Pico begins to lose supplies for his shop and temporarily closes it, due to a lack of care.. 


	2. Image Training

Pico begins his job again as a hitman. Always successfully getting his targets, he earns his money, but not enough to re-open his shop. Pico reads the newspaper and hears about next years Grand Prix.  
  
11 months later (possibly present now):  
  
After Pico finishes his last target, he sees a group of F-Zero races crowding around a vid-screen. Pico decides to join the crowd to see what is going on, and notices Black Shadow on the screen. After listening to the broadcast completely, he heads toward the area his Wild Goose is and gets inside. He drives to his Wild Goose to his hangar (which by the way, is quite far). Finally getting to his hangar, Pico checks all his weapons and puts a Black Poripoto Rifle inside his Wild Goose.  
  
Pico quickly adjusts his Wild Goose to simulation mode training, then gets inside his Wild Goose to train.  
  
"Simulation Mode, Level A.." The computer says..  
  
Quickly, the room appears as an entire course and 29 Computer Holograms appear on the track. This training happens to be attack improvement. With his Wild Goose body newly adjusted to an A rating, it seemed that Pico would need to use it to its full advantage.  
  
Pico quickly turns on his G-Diffuser.  
  
"3..2..1.. GO!!" the computerized announcer yells.  
  
The 29 simulant holograms rush past Pico..  
  
Pico finally hits the gas in last place (30th), waiting for the right moment to attack, and the Wild Goose heads toward Simulant 29's vehicle.  
  
Right when the vehicles get head to head, Simulant 29's windows open, and the its pulls out a Rifle and begins to fire, but Pico quickly hits the breaks and all the bullets miss, suddenly, the simulant's car slows down and the simulant 29 stands on top of his vehicle. Pico quickly drives toward the vehicle in his Wild Goose, and quickly in front of Pico's controls, a Joy Stick with a red button pops up. The red button allows the car to use it's sheild power to attack any enemies on the side of it. Spinning the Joystick around will cause the vehicle to do a spin attack. Pico quickly presses the red button on the joystick, which cause a particle to spin around the Wild Goose, which hits Simulant 29's vehicle, and then the simulant crashes with its vehicle and blows up.  
  
"1 down! 28 to go!" Pico thinks to himself, quickly putting his hands back on the steering wheel.  
  
4 vehicles (Simulants 28, 27, 26, and 25) slow down, the 28 simulant slows down so quickly that Pico passes it, then 28 stays right behind Pico, while 27 is to the Wild Goose's left, 26 is to Pico's right, and 25 is right in front of the Wild Goose. The simulants start bumping around into the Wild Goose, lowering the sheilds down. Quickly, the Simulants get out their pistols, and open their windows. Pico lets go of the steering wheel, spins the joystick around, performing a Spin attack, and all 4 simulants quickly break down and blow up.  
  
Quickly, two simulants slow down (24 and 23), and drop two land mines into the road. Suddenly, two long black buttons pop out of Pico's steering wheel (one inside the left side, one inside the right). Pico quickly holds the left button and the Wild Goose's right booster lets out less exhaust, then the Wild Goose quickly slides to the left and avoids one of the mines. Pico lets go of the left button, then holds the right button. Quickly, the Wild Goose's right booster release normal exhaust, then the left booster lets out less exhaust. The Wild Goose then slides to the right and avoids the second land mine. The Wild Goose quickly gets head to head with the Simulants 24 and 23, then Pico spins the joystick, which creates a Spin Attack for the Wild Goose, causing the 2 simulants to crash into near by railings. Pico see's a curve, drifts, then catches up to Simulant 22.  
  
A sentry gun suddenly pops out of the vehicle, and bullets wizz by the Wild Goose as it tries to avoid fire! Pico quickly catches up to the vehicle, but the turret continually fires, eventually hitting the Wild Goose. Pico quickly presses the button on the joystick, which cases the Wild Goose to do a side attack to Simulant 22's vehicle, but at the same time, the bullets keep hitting the Wild Goose. Quickly, the simulant crashes into a tree. At this time, the Wild Goose has noticable damage (half of the sheilds are down now). Pico quickly catches up to Simulant 21, being right behind it. Then suddenly, huge blades pop out of the side of Simulant 21's vehicle, and a bring is ahead. The railings take up more and more space, eventually making it impossible to pass Simulant 21's vehicle because its blades are taking all the space available to pass it. On the way, a restore pit can be seen ahead, then while following simulant 21's vehicle, the Wild Goose's sheilds are fully recovered. The Wild Goose and Simulant 21's vehicle quickly exit the bridge, and pass the finish line.  
  
"LAP 2!" yells the announcer...  
  
Suddenly, a big red button appears on the steering wheel. And at the same time, space is available for the Wild Goose to get in front of Simulant 21's vehicle and destroy it.  
  
Pico presses the red button on his steering wheel, then his vehicle boosts there the gap between a railing and Simulant 21's vehicle, then Pico quickly spins his joystick and destorys Simulant 21. Pico presses the red button on his steering wheel again, then the Wild Goose boosts towards Simulants 20, 19, 18, 17, and 16! The 5 simulants press a button on their controls, and then on the back of there vehicles, Shiriken/Ninja Star launches pop out. Pico quickly holds his steering wheel tight, sweating. Simulant 20's launcher shoots out Ninja stars, but Pico quickly hold the button on the right side of his wheel, which makes the Wild Goose slide to the right to avoid the stars. Then Simulants 19, 18, 17, and 16 launches Ninja Star simultaneously, quickly Pico holds the left button on his steering wheels while spinning the steering wheel to the left. The Wild Goose quickly slide to the left and avoids all Ninja stars except 19's last two. Quickly, the two Ninja stars exploding causing some damage on the Wild Goose. Pico quickly presses the red button in the middle of the steering wheel, then the Wild Goose boosts, and then quickly Pico spins around the joystick, which quickly cause the Wild Goose to do a spin attack, destroying Simulants 16-20.  
  
Simulants 15 and 14 slow down. They open their cockpits and get out Katanas, but Pico quickly spins the joystick, making the Wild Goose destroy the two simulants.  
  
Simulants 13, 12, 11, and 10 are seem on a curve in their vehicles, but Pico quickly boosts and makes the Wild Goose spin attack them before they ever get the chance to show their weapons, blowing them up. Pico quickly boosts toward the bridge, then his vehicle glows bright red slowly.  
  
Simulants 7, 8, and 9 are ahead of Pico. Simulant 7's vehicle seems to have giant crushing mechanicle jaws on all four sides, 8 seems to drops boiling hot lava, and 9's vehicle seems to have a strang hook-shot device on it. Vehicle 9 shoots it's hook toward the Wild Goose, but Wild Goose keeps sliding out of the way, then vehicle 8 drops boiling hot lava, but the Wild Goose quickly avoids that. Then vehicle 8 runs out of lava, and slows down. Pico quickly quickly hits the red button on his joystick, causing the Wild Goose to destroy simulant 8. A restore pit is seen ahead, then the hook- shot tries to hit the Wild Goose, but misses. The left railings on the bridge soon get ripped off by Simulant 7's machine. The Wild Goose fully recovers in the restore pit, then Pico presses the red button in the center of his steering wheel, which causes the Wild Goose to boost. Quickly, the Wild Goose drives to the right of Simulant 9, then Pico presse the red button on his Joystick to perform a side attack, then Simulant 9 machine crashes into Simulant 7's, then while the giant jaws on the machine of Simulant 7 grind tthe ruins of 9, the Simulant quickly falls off the left of the bridge thanks to the force (remember, the 7 eating the rails, also, 7 ate 9) of 9's crashing cause. The Wild Goose exits the bridge and passes the finish line.  
  
"FINAL LAP!" yells the announcer.  
  
Simulant 6 is seen slowing down, but Pico doesn't even give it a chance, he just pushes the red button in the middle of the steering wheel, causing the Wild Goose to boost, then presses the button on the joystick, which causes the side attack and makes Simulant 6 explode.  
  
Simulant 5's vehicle is seen ahead, then the Simulant gets out of it's cockpit and fires it's rocket propelled gernades! However, the Wild Goose quickly slides to the left, then quickly boosts and spin attacks Simulant 5, breaking it to peices.  
  
Simulants 4, 3, and 2 are seen ahead. Pico whipes his head with a towel because he is sweating so much. Suddenly, Simulant 4's vehicle has a laser cannon pop out of its back, Simulant 3's vehicle has a missile launcher pop out of its back, and Simulant 2's vehicle can has a rocket launcher pop from the top of it that can fire up to 5 rockets at once.  
  
A missile fires from simulant 3's launcher, and quickly Pico avoid its, but the recoil of the launcher forced simulant 3 to bump into walls and slow down, but Pico quickly hits the red button in the middle of his steering wheel, then spins the joy stick, then the Wild Goose boosts and spin attack Simulant 3's vehicle, destroying it. Simulant 4 shoots out a long-stream laser, that doesn't ever hault. Simulant 2 fires 5 rockets, but the Wild Goose avoids them. Quickly, the laser hits the Wild Goose, then the Wild Goose escapes from it, but the laser lowered the Wild Goose's sheild down to 1/3. Quickly however, the laser stops and Simulant 4's vehicle flashes red very rapidly, because the laser power used its shields. Pico presses the red button on his steering wheel, the Wild Goose boosts up to Simulant 4, (Wild Goose now has 1/4 shield now) then Pico presses the button on the joystick, which cause the Wild Goose to side attack simulant 4, then simulant 4 quickly blows up. Simulant 2 fires 5 rockets, all which miss the Wild Goose. Pico presses the red button on his steering wheel, which makes the Wild Goose boost, then quickly spins the joystick, which makes simulant 2 and his vehicle crash into a curve.  
  
Up ahead is the last Simulant, which quickly reveals its weapon as a nuclear homing missile launcher. Simulant 1 quickly enters the bridge, and fires a homing nuclear missile in the air. Warning screens show up on Pico's panels, showing its been locked on. Pico quickly presses the red button on his vehicle's steering wheel, which makes his Wild Goose boost ahead of Simulant 1. Quickly, Pico spins the joystick, causing his Wild Goose to do a spin attack, and then attacks Simulant 1, causing it to crash off the bridge. Pico's Wild Goose quickly flashes red, only capable of using one boost. Then the nuclear homing missile heads toward Pico's Wild Goose. Pico sees a refill pit, then he punches the red button on his wheel to make the Wild Goose boost, then it drives right over the refill pit.. Pico punches the button non-stop, repeatedly, the Wild Goose flies out of the bridge. Once the Wild Goose hits the finish line, the nuclear homing missile was only a mere two inches away from Pico's boosters.  
  
******  
  
Quickly, the training ends, then Pico gets out of his Wild Goose and checks his weapons storage room.. He picks up two Neo Desert Eagles 28.5 and puts them in his pockets. Pico exits the weapon room, then refuels his Wild Goose. Pico walks to his fridge, opens it, then drinks a huge jug of soda. Pico quickly surfs the Internet to find out anything new, and notices an add about the Grand Prix Tournament for the Champion's Belt.. Pico checks out the prize money for the top six, and is pretty satisfied with making it in 4th this time.. However, the Grand Prix Tournament for the Champion's Belt doesn't start until a couple weeks from now.. Pico then walks back to his Wild Goose, jumps inside the cockpit. Quickly, he opens the hangar doors with his remote control, then drives outside, and closes the hangar doors.. 


End file.
